Just a fan?
by tokio.hotel.lover.2010
Summary: Aphrodite typical highschool reject who was determined on three things. First, to be rich and famous. The second one is to meet her first biggest love, Tokio Hotel. The third is to win over her second biggest love, Tom Kaulitz. Story better then summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Aphrodite use to have it all... She was popular, had great friends, had a huge house, got invited to killer parties, and not to mention she had the hottest guy in school as her boyfriend. Well now she is just your typical high school reject. She only has a few friends, well compared to what she had before, she's now in a band with them, Damien, Jake, and Kandi. She was depressed for a while, but then she discovered one of the things that saved her, Tokio Hotel. Georg, Gustav, Tom, and Bill saved her life. The thing that bugs her though was that they have no idea who she was. She was determined on three things. First, to become rich and famous. The second one is to meet her first biggest love, Tokio Hotel. The third is to win over her second biggest love, Tom Kaulitz.

________________

Aphrodite awoke to a banging at her bedroom door. Man did she have a major hangover! She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. 'Whoa!' What happened to her room? It looked like it had been searched. 'What the heck did mom do? Oh... wait... it's always like that.' She should be use to her room looking overturned by now.

There was another bang at her door, but this time it was followed by the sound of her mother's irritating voice, "Aphrodite, open your door! Where were you last night?" Aphrodite groaned and sat up. 'Why is she so annoying?' She rolled her eyes and cautiously made her way across her room to the door. The second that she opened it, her mom started nagging again. "Where were you- You look awful! What have you been doing?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, and replied "sleeping."

"Don't make me ground you... again."

"What do you want? If it's just to nag at me then you can save your breath, because you should know by now that I don't listen." Aphrodite snapped.

"Don't talk back to me! It's like you're following in Destiny's footsteps."

"Don't even talk about Destiny!" Aphrodite glared at her mom for a few seconds before making her way around her mom to the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror, her green eyes were full of hatred towards her mother. Aphrodite definitely wasn't afraid of her, she was after all three inches taller than her mom, standing at five ten. All her mom was good for was nagging anyway. Aphrodite brushed through her shoulder length dark blonde and blue hair, and put on dark eye make-up that made her pale skin look even paler. It was nice to have some time away from her mother, which was why she loved school. 'Speaking of school... what time is it anyway?' She looked at the time on her phone. 'Oh crap! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry.'

Ignoring her huge headache, she ran back to her room, pausing at her mirror. She looked at a picture that was taken last year. It showed two tan blondes throwing up a piece sign on a sunny beach. The two girls were Aphrodite and her ex-best friend, Kate. 'That seemed like a long time ago...' Aphrodite sighed and dropped the picture in the trash. That was a long time ago, and she didn't want to go back to it. She picked out ripped jeans, a Tokio Hotel band T-shirt, a scarf, her leather jacket, and her very old converse. Aphrodite grabbed her olive colored messenger bag, not to mention her cigarettes, and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite had a stressful day, and she ended up being ten minutes late to her first period class. It's not like she majorly cared about being late, she just didn't want another boring detention; which she ended up getting because her strict teacher wouldn't let her off the hook. Aphrodite also had to deal with the fact that her mother kept sending her text messages telling her to come home right after school. There was no chance that was happening. So she skipped detention and now she was walking around the park, looking for her friends.

She looked over at a tall tree and saw Damien and Jake sitting on a table in the shade. She smiled for the first time that day. God, she loved them! Her friends meant everything to her, and they were the only reason why she didn't do anything that was too extreme, well them and the boys of Tokio Hotel.

She walked over to the table and was automatically greeted by a tall, good looking, tan male, and decked out head-to-toe in skater gear. He could never leave his house without a hoodie, or his jeans that look like they're going to fall off any second. He gave a goofy grin, and pushed his brown hair out of his face. "Hey best friend."

Aphrodite laughed, "You're such a dork, Jake."

"Yeah, no kidding, huh?" Damien added, he loved making fun of his cousin. He was shorter then Jake, but not by much. Damien pushed the black sleeves of his jacket up, and gave her a hug.

"Hey, like you two can talk" Jake joked.

Aphrodite gave him a playful shove, "I seriously missed you two since you graduated."

"Yeah, but it's not really our fault that you're a junior." Damien teased.

"Yeah, but still... hey, where is Kandi? I didn't see her at school today."

"Oh, she's meeting us later..." Jake said.

Aphrodite shrugged. "Oh, okay. She better not be late for practice..." She looks behind Jake and frowned. "Don't look now but here comes the bimbos and their leader."

Damien looked at where Aphrodite was looking. He laughed, "yeah, and you use to be one of those bimbos, the leader to be exact."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes as the girls approached. One of the blondes stopped and looked at Aphrodite. "Oh look girls, white trash. You really should lay off the make-up Aphrodite. It makes you look way more skanky then you already are." The other girls laughed.

"Yeah and you really should lay off the bleach, Kate, you're hair's starting to look a little fried, and besides we all know that's not your natural hair color." Aphrodite shot back. She laughed at her ex-best friend's reaction. There was no way Kate or the rest of the bimbos could win. They didn't have a big enough brain.

One of the girls stepped forward and kissed Jake. "Hey babe." She said afterward.

Jake smiled. " Hey Tiff, you look good today."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and Kate cleared her throat, and said, " Tiff, you do not fraternize with the enemy! Now let's go!"

Tiff frowned and said goodbye. When they were gone Aphrodite glared at Jake. "I can't believe you're dating one of the bimbos. You deserve so much better then that."

"Let's go to my house, that's where Kandi's supposed to meet us." Jake said, ignoring her comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Aphrodite, and Damien were laying on Jake's bed when a short teenager with long red hair, and dark clothes walked in. Aphrodite looked up. "Hey Kandi, where were you today?"

Kandi grinned and sat down, "I skipped."

Aphrodite gaped, "You mean to tell me that you have been off having a jolly time, while I was stuck in school?"

Kandi laughed. "Well yeah."

"Way to ditch a friend Kandi." Damien joked.

"Yeah, I know, but oh well. Hey, where is Jake?"

Damien thought for a second. "Um... he went.... somewhere.... "

"Wow Damien, just wow." Aphrodite laughed, "he went to go get us some grub."

"Sweet, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too."Aphrodite agreed. She looked at her fourteen year old friend. She met Kandi earlier that year but she became close friends with her within two hours of hanging out with her. That's sort of what happened with most of the group, she didn't know any of them for more then a year, but it seemed like they grew up together. But Jake was the only friend she had from last year. Which meant that he was indeed once popular too, but he stuck with Aphrodite, making him unpopular in the process.

Jake walked into the room and put down three bags of Jack in the Box on the bed. "Eat up." He smiled down at Aphrodite and sat next to her. She smiled back at him and took out her cheeseburger, but she didn't get a chance to eat it though. She just got a text from her mother telling her to 'come home now.' Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Why did her mom try to keep her away from her friends? It wasn't fair. Being with her friends was when she felt almost whole again.

"Aphrodite, are you okay?" Aphrodite was pulled out of her thoughts by Jake's voice.

"Oh. I was just thinking." She replied, never taking her eyes off of her cheeseburger.

"About what?" Kandi asked through a bite of her chicken sandwich.

"Nothing." Aphrodite replied, she looked up at her friends. Everyone was staring at her.

"Come on, you know that you can trust us." Damien stated, while pulling the whole puppy dog face routine.

"Oh all right." Aphrodite frowned. "I'm thinking about moving to California. We all should go."

"What?" Jake asked, serious for a change.

"It would be good for the band." She replied. "I think that we're good enough to take it to the next level. We can make it. I have a good feeling about it."

Kandi frowned, "Aphrodite, I'm fourteen, there's no way that my mom would go with that." She took a big bite of her burger and added with a mouth full, "and plus how would we afford it?"

"Jake, Damien and I have enough money, especially put together... and plus your mom lets you do anything that you want. She'd let you go... she really would... and if we get rich and famous then I could get my chance to meet Tokio Hotel..."

"Of course, Tokio Hotel. You love them way too much. I mean seriously, they're good and all, but come on... you're obsessed." Kandi said taking another bite of her food.

"Oh whatever, you know you love Gustav." Aphrodite shot back.

"True... okay... fine, i'm in." Kandi replied.

"Well I'm not. I have a girlfriend you know. I can't just leave her. I love her, and she loves me." Jake stated. He took a handful of curly fries and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Jake, you know that we can't do this with out you. You're the bassist... and we can't find a new one, it just wouldn't feel right. You could always talk to Tiff, and you can always visit her." Aphrodite pleaded.

"You make a good point, I am a damn good bass player. Plus you guys would suck without me. So, I guess that I'm in." Jake said slowly. Aphrodite smiled, and they all looked at Damien.

"Are you in?" Aphrodite asked.

Damien smiled, "Of course I am. What type of question is that? I wouldn't let my friends go off to Cali without me."

"Yes! We're all in! It's settled. Let's hurry up and practice so we can go home and pack." Aphrodite said, excited.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been? I tried calling you a thousand times!" Aphrodite's mom screamed at her the second she walked through the door at eleven. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Mom, shut up, I really don't want to hear your annoying voice right now." Aphrodite shot back, not even stopping as she made her way up to her room. But of course her mom followed her.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? I am your mother for crying out loud, and I am sick and tired of you acting this way!" Her mom shouted at the top of her lungs. "Stop, and talk to me!" She grabbed Aphrodite's arm to keep her from walking another step.

Aphrodite yanked her arm from her moms grip. "Don't ever touch me again!" She walked the rest of the distance to her room and slammed her door shut. Her mom opened the door as Aphrodite placed her clothes, cigarettes, and some money that she had saved up in her bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her mom asked.

Aphrodite glared at her. "I'm getting the fuck away from here."

"And where exactly do you plan on going?"

"None of your business." She answered as she went down the stairs.

"If you walk out that door, don't plan on ever coming back!" Her mom shouted from the top of the stairs.

"You don't have to worry about that!" Aphrodite yelled and slammed the door. She headed for Jake's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aphrodite, wake up."

Aphrodite opened her eyes and looked at the person who woke her up. "I don't want to." She said groggily. Jake laughed at her, and got out of his bed, leaving the rest of the full sized bed to Aphrodite. She watched him as he put his pants and shirt on. "Wouldn't your girlfriend get mad if she found out that you slept in your boxers, next to me, and all on your tiny bed?"

Jake laughed again. "Probably, but whatever, we didn't have sex or anything. I think that she'd be mad if she found out what you were sleeping in while all this was going on. Come on, a tank top, and your underwear... I mean it kinda seems that you want me to lose control of myself."

"Oh whatever!" Aphrodite laughed, kind of embarrassed. She pulled the blanket over her bare legs. "I can't believe that my mom just let me go, without a fight. I mean I'm glad that she did. But it's just kind of weird."

Jake smiled and pulled the blankets off of her. "Get dressed. We have to go pick up Damien and Kandi in fifteen minutes." He went out and left her alone.

Aphrodite smiled when she smelt coffee brewing. She got up, put her clothes on, and went out into the living room. "What time is it?" She asked him.

"Four-fifty." He replied, pouring coffee into two mugs. "I put our stuff in the van already. So all we have to do is get our asses out the door."

"You're a life saver!" Aphrodite said in relief, she was finally going to get out of Montana. "Lets get the fuck out of here." She said with a smile.

________________

Thirty minutes later and they were on their way to Los Angeles. They even arranged a gig for them right before they left. It was in two days. They stopped in Las Vegas, and got a suite at Mandalay Bay. They all were relaxing in the suite and Aphrodite was on the Internet looking up shows that night. She stopped on one and screamed.

"Whats wrong?!" Jake asked in alarm.

"Tokio Hotel is playing at the House of Blues tonight! I have to get tickets!" Aphrodite screamed. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Are the tickets to the Tokio Hotel concert at the House of Blues sold out? Oh. Okay." She hung up slowly, and looked at Jake sadly. "They're sold out."

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it. Once we get famous, you'll get to see them billions of times."

Aphrodite gave a fake smile. "Yeah... okay. I'm going to go get ice." She stood up and walked out of the room. She walked slowly into the ice room. "This sucks."

The door opened and in came a tall, gorgeous man. She dropped her jaw in shock. She was standing in the room with none other then Tom Kaulitz. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey." Tom said in his sexy accent.

"H-h-h-hi. Oh my god... you're Tom Kaulitz- the Tom Kaulitz! I can't believe I'm standing in the same room as you!"

Tom laughed, "Yeah I am. I take it that you're a fan?"

Aphrodite laughed. "Yeah! You guys saved my life- I mean yeah, you could say that."

"You know you're really cute." He said, leaning against the coke machine. Aphrodite blushed, she didn't get many compliments since she became a nobody. But here she was, in the room with the hottest guy on the face of the planet, and he just complimented her! He grinned, "So, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh! It's Aphrodite."

"The goddess of love, and a strong power of attraction. Your parents chose wisely." He said, making her blush in return. "So, Aphrodite, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was going to go to your show with some friends of mine, but it's sold out, so, nothing." She said sadly.

"Hmmm. The boys and I can get anyone in, even if the place is sold out." He said slowly, staring into her eyes.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Aphrodite replied, her voice giving away her excitement.

"I can get you and your friends into the show, and I can also throw in back stage passes." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" She threw herself into his arms in a hug. He was shocked for a minute, then relaxed, he wrapped his arms around her. Aphrodite blushed and pulled out of the hug, "I'm sorry, I just got over excited." She gave a nervous laugh.

Tom smiled, "Don't worry about it. I liked it."

"I better go. You know, to tell my friends the good news. But I'll see you tonight." Aphrodite said as she reached across Tom for the ice bucket.

Tom grabbed it first and handed it to her. She grabbed for it but he waited a few seconds before giving it to her, he was looking into her eyes the entire time. Tom finally let the bucket go and he smirked. "See you tonight."


End file.
